Hurt By Love
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Kind of a role reversal between Lindsay and Peter. Lindsay is in love with Peter. But Peter doesn't share the same feelings.


Title: Hurt By Love  
  
Author: Maayan  
  
Rating: PG 15  
  
Summary: Lindsay is in love with Peter, but Peter doesn't share the same feelings. Please read and review.  
  
Notes: I'm new to this fandom, so excuse me if the characters are a little bit OOC. I actually only watched 11 episodes of the show and I'm not sure I know them well enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use or mention in the story.  
  
Note: Thanks for Kathy for beta reading this story. Your help is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Lindsay Donner woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Waking up in her apartment was a rare event since her job required a lot of traveling. She pulled herself out of the bed and slowly walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Then, she went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She looked around her. It was so strange and definitely didn't seem normal to be at home.  
  
"Home," Lindsay whispered. It seemed so unnatural to call this place 'home'. She took a sip of her coffee. It was bitter, just like her life was. She knew she was wasting her life traveling in the world like a lost soul, risking her life and pretending to be a human being. A tear fell on her cheek. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun, celebrated her birthday or Christmas or thanksgiving or dated guys. It seemed like that part of her life passed a long time ago and won't come back. She longed to the touch of manly fingers on her skin and warm lips kissing their way down her body. She longed to the whispers in the dark and the weight of another body on hers.  
  
"Men," The word slipped out of her mouth. She wished that she had someone that would understand what she felt. Unknowingly, she grabbed the phone and dialed Peter's number. She realized that she called him only when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Peter, it's Lindsay." She said.  
  
"Hi, Linds, what's up? You sound sad." He said.  
  
"Do you want to come over? I just want to talk." She said.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said.

* * *

He knocked on the gray door, wondering what made his co – worker sound so sad on the phone. He heard the screech of the door as she opened it and saw a pale face with a sad look on it.  
  
"Linds, is everything okay?" He asked in concern. She suddenly flung herself into his arms. "Hey, Linds, whatever it is, it cannot be that bad." He said and felt her warm tears on his skin.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Peter. I feel so dead..." Her voice was shaking.  
  
"Linds, tell me what's wrong. I'm here to help you." He said. They sat down on the couch.  
  
"I feel so lifeless." She said.  
  
"Why?" He asked, still confused.  
  
"My work... I travel all the time, never thinking about myself, I'm so busy risking the life I don't even have!" She started crying again.  
  
"I know what you feel, Linds. Sometimes I come home and I can't understand why I'm living this way. I feel lonely and have no family and friends I can hang out with. But we have each other, you have me and Mia and Anton. We are more than co – workers." She looked at him like a puppy looking at its owners. "We are family and we take care of each other. We'll stay together, no matter what happens and we help each other."  
  
"It sounds like a line from an educational movie." Lindsay smiled. "Thanks, Pete."  
  
"I'm glad I could help." He said.  
  
"Peter, do you love me? I mean, more than just a friend?" She suddenly asked. He looked at her with slight shock. She knew it would shock him. Slowly, she pulled him closer to her until their faces were only three inches away. She heard his heavy breathing and closed her eyes, waiting for him to make a move. It took few minutes until she felt his lips pressing against hers and his hands pulling her closer to him. Their tongues burned with passion and soon, they found themselves going through the bedroom door. She felt Peter's fingers sliding under her shirt, and the touch of his lips on her neck. She diverted her head backwards, enjoying the touch she longed for such a long time and knowing that more of it will come very soon. Peter took off her shirt and then his and for a moment they stood there, topless and breathless. They looked at each other, can't believe that it's actually happening and then threw themselves on the bed, getting rid of the rest of the clothes that were left on their bodies. Finally, they let their bodies unite as moaning filled the bedroom and they both reached to the highest levels of pleasure. For a moment, they both lied there, powerless. Lindsay's legs were wrapped around Peter's body and they were staring at each other, panting and gasping.  
  
"Peter," Lindsay finally spoke. "Why did we do this?" She asked, feeling her heart quivering inside her chest.  
  
"I don't understand." Peter said.  
  
"Is this love? Are we different now?" It seemed to him that she's going to cry again.  
  
"I don't know, Linds." He stroked her blond hair as he saw her tears falling on the pillow.  
  
"Don't cry, Linds. We enjoyed it, didn't we?" he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"But it still means nothing to you, doesn't it? You still feel the same about me. I'm still just a friend." Her tears now fell on his bare skin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Linds. I'm sorry if I made you think we were more than that."  
  
"Thank you for telling me that." She said coldly. She turned around and for a brief moment, seemed to be sleeping.  
  
"Linds," he put his hand on her bare back. "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Please leave." She said. He got up of the bed and dressed up.  
  
"Linds," He looked at her. "I'm leaving now. I'll call you later." As he stood at the door of her apartment he heard a loud shattering sound. He went back to Lindsay's room and saw her sitting on the floor that was covered with broken glass that used to be a mirror. Her hand was bleeding and she was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey, Linds. What have you done to yourself?" He spoke very gently, and then he went to the bathroom and came back with toilet paper. He wrapped it around the cut on her hand. The bleeding wouldn't stop and Lindsay started turning pale. "I think you should go to the hospital." He said. Lindsay shook her head. "But the bleeding doesn't stop." He said, trying to convince her.  
  
"Go home, please. I'll be ok." She said.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded and he went home. Now she was alone again and she knew that this time, she had no one to call. She put on a white T-shirt and a gray skirt and went out of the house, not noticing that she had just stained her clothes with blood. The air outside was cold and she regretted that she didn't wear some warmer clothes. She felt the warm tears falling on her cold face and knew that it ended. Peter didn't love her. He used her to satisfy his lust. It made her feel so angry. Why didn't he say anything? How could she let it happen? She felt even worse than she felt before Peter came to 'help' her. Suddenly she felt ashamed. Ashamed for not trying to stop him and letting herself believe that he loved her. She never fell in love before, but now she knew she was in love with Peter.  
  
"It's too late now." She said to herself. She's been hurt by love before she even realized that she was in love. "I'll never fall in love again. Never ever." She said to herself. "Love is too painful."  
  
THE END  
  
Please review. Reviews are very important to me.


End file.
